Bittersweet
by Anime-Babe
Summary: It started with a story that ended and it'll end with a new beginning. Bringing together all characters for a final act in a story about love, betrayal, pain, persistance, and trust, we present you the final tale to end the triology: Bittersweet


AB: magicaly poofs in from land of the dead all zombie like o.O; MUAHAHAHA!!!! YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONE!!! But....but... um....uuhhhhh  
  
Seto:...your not?  
  
AB: YEAH THAT'S IT!   
  
KC: I resurrected her from the graveyard using Monster Reborn!!! XD Monster purposely implied.  
  
AB: pouts Im no monster...Y-Y I just act like one  
  
KC: Yeahhhhhhhh...reason enough!   
  
AB: thwaps KC shushy XP Anyway We'd like to welcome you too.....drumroll BITTERSWEET! The final part of the SD trilogy!  
  
Yami: O.O God they're serious?  
  
Seto: ....I hope not u.u; They've made me suffer enough  
  
Yami: Yeah you're tellin' me! I thought I was done too..looks over his contract  
  
AB: glares we give you girlfriends and THIS is how you treat us?! Humph!  
  
KC: Yeah you're tellin' me. What I wouldn't give for a boyfriend....XD  
  
AB: nod nod so KC...since I did the not so honors of starting..stopping...stalling and starting all these fics repeadtly...why dont you introduce this one?   
  
KC: Um...I suppose. However, it seems you've already done so Ab...points up at the 6th line above hers  
  
Seto: --; Idiots...  
  
DISCLAIMER-Do we REEEEEEAAAAAALLY have to say it? If KC and I owned Yu-Gi- Oh Anzu would be dead, Yami and Seto would have 98% of all screen time and did I mention no Anzu? Anyway yeah...this is a nonrpofit fic (sadly) Y-Y  
  
Side Notes-Bittersweet takes place 6 months after Shadow Duelist. This story is focused more on the development of Crystal and Seto's relationship....there's more but I can't tell you cause it would be a give away! X.X; Anyway its easy to see that KC and I have increased are talent with writing A LOT since those early SD days We hope you like the new style ; And btw...; If anyone wonders where I ran off to for so long....http:p2 09.ez boa rd.com /ba nime highsch ool96 118# ((spaces cause url wont work if I put it in solid)) ;;; Hehehe anyway enough OOC rambling XP

* * *

  
  
'Six months two days and 14 hours...'  
  
It was raining; it had been raining a lot lately. If the old saying April showers bring may flowers was true then the city of Domino would be covered in flowers come May. The thought made Crystal smile, her lips curving upward just a little. The brown haired girl sat in her bay window, watching the rain splash against the glass with furry.  
  
Sometimes the blue eyes girl mused that she was like rain, but when she told Seto such an idea he merely laughed and told her that she was not at all like it. Maybe it was because the brunette male saw the rain as a bad thing, like many others he found it as a depressing time of gray and dreariness. Or perhaps he just didn't like getting his suit wet...Crystal wasn't sure. But there was one person the blue-eyed girl knew, he saw the rain as she saw it. It was a tool, a tool used for good and bad. Floods brought famine and suffering, but not enough rain brought draught. However Yami also disagreed with Crystal. Miming Kaiba in his comment that she was nothing like the rain.  
  
But in her heart the girl often felt like nothing more then a tool. She had lived in the Kaiba mansion for several months now. Initially after Artemis left the girl just drifted through each day...a frightening numbness settling inside her soul. Like, like part of her was missing too. And while time had helped ease that feeling of loss...the young woman still felt bitter and cheated.  
  
Artemis had been stolen from her. Stolen from Yami. God had taken her mother, her father. And finally he had landed the ultimate blow. He'd taken her other half. Her Yami. But there was still happiness in her life. Seto, wonderful Seto. He'd been so loving and understanding. Never pushing her or ever questioning. A silent pillar of support. Crystal new she loved him. If the whole experience with Artemis had only done one good thing it was bounding them closer...But even that light. Even that happiness was facing harm.  
  
Because as Crystal had learned quickly. Seto Kaibas love was a double-edged sword. He was loving and protective, but also possessive and often times the dragon tamer was so worried about the big picture...that he failed to see what was right in front of him. There were trips to Paris, parties and premiers. There were nights that she fell asleep on the sofa waiting for him to return. Diners and dates missed to last minute meetings or emergencies. For every pro there was a con, for every fault a virtue.  
  
But she loved him. Crystal couldn't pin point exactly why...but she did. All the bad things would disappear when she was in his arms. There were no thoughts of Artemis, no recollection lonely nights and bitter memories. It was just them, living in the moment of happiness.  
  
With a sigh the blue-eyed girl stood up and stretched her arms high in the air, hearing a little crack as she always did when doing the action. The rain was beginning to lighten up...

* * *

  
  
"Miss Umbrata I'm going in a few minutes, if anyone calls tell them I'm at a very important meeting and cant be bothered" Seto Kaiba spoke coolly into the intercom on his desk.  
  
"Yes sir" was the simple response. His secretary of course new that there was no meeting planned...but then she wasn't going to question Seto Kaiba.  
  
Having dealt with that minor problem the brunette turned his deep ocean blue eyes back to the computer screen. Only a little bit more for today...then he'd be done and could go home early to his brother and girlfriend. The thought even brought a smile to the normally cold CEOs lips. Since it was summer they'd be lounging around the house...Mokuba no doubt getting into some new kind of trouble.  
  
But the person that was mainly on the elder Kaibas mind was Crystal. She'd been getting on him more for going to work...even on days when he could do his tasks at home. But of course the brunette did have a reason for going to the office...mainly it being that a certain female with lovely aqua eyes and chocolate hair had a nasty habit of drawing him away from his work, even when she didn't try to.  
  
After a few more minutes the CEO saved his work and shut off the computer. His gaze going to the large glass walls behind him. He could see so much of the city, idly Seto found himself mentally pointing out spots where he and Crystal had gone, where they'd taken Mokuba for this school supply or as a reward for that soccer game. Even if he didn't want to admit it Seto found himself seeing the world better. Not of course that this new view on life made him any less cold hearted and firm in business...Shaking his head the Kaiba brother collected his briefcase and papers. It was time to go home.

* * *

  
  
"HELLOOOOOOOOOOO! Anyone hoooooooooome?" a pleasant female voice called, pushing open the door to the well-known Turtle game store. However no more then two seconds after Crystal entered the small shop, she nearly burst into tears from the humorous sight before her.  
  
Joey was behind the counter, his head resting on the smooth surface, drool was coming out of the corner of his mouth. He was asleep of course, however someone had gone through the trouble of taking a permanent black marker and adorning the slumbering blonde with a mustache, beard, and badly drawn eyes over his real closed ones. It was a sight that would make even the most humorless person grin. And Crystal being far from that, promptly broke out into tears at the sight.  
  
Quickly girl covered her mouth and ran past Joey, heading into the living room where she was greeted by the sight of Yugi and Ryou dueling as Tristen watched, Yami flipping through TV channels idly as he lay sprawled on the couch and of course Bakura holding a permenent marker and looking like the cat who had just eaten the proverbial canary.  
  
With a roll of her sapphire eyes the girl said her hellos before plopping down the couch next to Yami and snatching the remote.  
  
"So what's up?" she questioned to the group, ignoring the glare that the violet-eyed pharaoh was sending her. Honestly, sometimes the dead could be so touchy about their TVs.  
  
"Nothing" was the resounding reply from all in the room. Well, except from Bakura...he was creeping up behind Yami, probably about to attempt to draw on him to...  
  
"Do it and I send you back to the shadow realm in pieces. Now what brings you here Crystal?" was the calm statement made by the pharaoh before he snatched the rmote back from the blue-eyed girl. The snowy haired tomb robber seemed to glare a moment before stalking back to his chair...no doubt plotting other activities of minor chaos.  
  
Over the last few months Yami and Crystal had actually grown quite close. No, not in the romantic sense, but they'd forged a tight friendship. And Crystal often found herself confiding in Yami as she might have Artemis...or even Seto. The two often talked of Artemis, of the past...but there was also talk of modern things. TV shows the Pharaoh had seen. Chatter of movies, music and issues involving friends and such. But there were very deep things...things Crystal could never share with Seto, things Yami would never burden his light with...  
  
"So Crystal, whatcha doin here? I thought Kaiba had da day off. Don't tell me day jerk skipped out on ya again" came a sleeply voice from the door way. All looked over to see Joey, now awake but it was painfully obvious that he wasn't aware of the art work Bakura had done... "He had some work to do Joe, I knew he did. Its no big" the girl responded, keeping her gaze away and trying to keep a straight face...much like the rest of the occupants in the room. Save for one very confused blonde...  
  
"What's so funny guys?"

* * *

  
  
Hey Babe, If your reading this then I'm still at the game shop. Mokuba went out to his friend Toms so he shouldn't Be back for a while either. Anyway if you ARE reading this stop by! XP I mean being a little Social wont kill you Seto. Well whatever you do I guess I'll see you later. Love, Crystal  
  
Seto Kaiba growled as he found the note on the door to his bedroom, glaring at nothing in particular the brunette snatched the note off the door and walked in. Just a little annoyed. He had left early to see her and she goes of to see Yami!  
  
The CEO felt his irritation grow even more. It was no secret they had become close friends...the man didn't trust Yami. Crystal looked almost exactly like Artemis...she was pretty and she was smart....why wouldn't someone want her?  
  
'Because she's mine. And Yami knows that if he touched a single hair on her head and rip him new breathing holes' the chestnut haired male thought firmly. Not to mention he knew Crystal wouldn't betray him...but it wa still unnerving to think of her down at the game shop...laughing and having fun with YAMI. She was supposed to be her. Waiting for HIM so THEY could do those things...  
  
A little sigh escaped the man and he set his briefcase down. Deciding on a quick shower before he went to get Crystal...

* * *

  
  
"I think your being melodramatic", Yami said with a laugh, his eyes sparkling with amusement.  
  
After a brief incident of Joey trying to kill Bakura the rest of the gang had departed, leaving the two spirits and Crystal to hang around the game shop...Currently Yami was behind the counter, unpacking cards and setting them un-display. Crystal being ever helpful was sitting on the counter reading the latest volume of Ceres, and of course Bakura was snooping around, randomly shoving things he deemed valuable and or useful into his pockets.  
  
Idly the girl with chocolate colored hair glanced over the rim of her book and at the ex-pharaoh. "Maybe just a little. But it really IS snoresville! I mean it isn't bad when Setos there or Mokuba...no offense to Seto but it gets creepy and dull being alone in that house!"  
  
"What about the slaves?" Bakura questioned, ignoring the death glare Yami was giving him as he attempted to stick a hand held game in his pants.  
  
"Bakura they ARENT slaves! They are hired help; they get paid to help around the house. And second they aren't the best company...and I think the one maid has it in for me..."  
  
Yami smirked with triumph as he looked at his creation. Packs of duel monster cards were stacked like a temple on the glass counter, the little creation an interesting change from the usual pile method Yugi and grandpa used. "You could always move out if you aren't happy there..." the tri- colored haired boy suggested. Not seriously of course...he knew hell would freeze over before Crystal left Seto.  
  
"You COULD invite me to move in", the snowy haired thief suggested with a sneer. He'd only been in the Kaiba mansion a few times...and each time upon existing there was always something or someone missing...in fact last time Bakura had come calling to the residents Seto complained for a weak albino the albino boys having caused two of the staff mental break downs.  
  
Crystal rolled her eyes and brushed a few strands of mahogany hair from her face. Deciding to ignore Bakuras sly comment all together. She'd fought both spirits tooth and nail over living with Seto Kaiba. And of course the girl had won. But that didn't keep the two from making excuses to try and stop by or bring her to the game shop.  
  
"Of course I'm happy! I mean Seto is-"  
  
"Here" Yami intercepted, pointing at the door as the brunette walked in, a rather annoyed expression on his face. Seto Kaiba stood in the door way of Turtle Game Shop wearing black pants, a plain black button up, and of course his white trench coat. His hair was immaculate as always and his gaze critical and serious.  
  
"Yami, Bakura" he said coolly, nodding to pair. It was the kindest greeting he'd allow for the spirits. His relationship with the thief and the pharaoh had only grown worse over the few months...  
  
Crystal sighed and watched as Yami returned the nod, and Bakura ignored the CEO all together. Honestly man could be so childish.  
  
"Hello Seto" she said after a few moments, setting down her magazine and hopping off the counter. Despite her annoyance at their behavior she had to smile. He was off early! And that meant they'd finally get to spend some time together!  
  
Crossing the distance between them with a few strides the Kaiba brother looked down at her with a little smirk, one of his hands idly going around her waist.  
  
"Hello" was his simple reply before he lifted her chin with his other hand and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers in a sweet but brief kiss. Bakura made a sound of disgust before leaving the room in a hurry. Last thing he wanted to see was the reincarnation of his sister making out with Kaiba...  
  
Yami mearly rolled his eyes and looked away. When the kiss parted he glanced back at them, his eyes briefly locking with Setos before they both looks away. Crystal didn't seem to notice the momentary stand off and even if she had the girl didn't have the time to say anything about it. Because the CEO was already ushering out the door, arm still firmly about her waist.  
  
The whole display made Yami feel disgusted. He knew the boy's feelings were genuine, however Setos need to constantly be holding unto Crystal when the three of them were in the same room was annoying. God forbid Yami even try and have a conversation with the girl without Kaibas azure eyes boring into him. It bothered him how distrusting the CEO was of them...Crystal had even left her job at Turtle Game shop because it had bothered Kaiba so much...however she'd never admit it. The girl merely blamed it on 'having so many other things to do' which he knew was a huge lie.

* * *

  
  
Crystal sighed happily as she rest her head against Setos shoulder, his one arm still around her waist while the other rested at his side. The limo ride was silent, but a pleasant silence. Neither really needed nor cared for words at the moment, it was simply being in each other's company. Moments such as this were rare and enjoyed.  
  
Finally after sevrel moments the brunette leaned over and pressed his lips against hers in a longer more passionate kiss. This was also something the pair greatly enjoyed...and the only down side in Crystals mind was that they were already half way home....

* * *

  
  
"I love you" Crstal murmerd, snuggling against her love as they sat on the couch, watching the girls latest favriot...Millenium Actress ((AB: This movie is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO good. I love it. Made me break down in tears XD I swear if you haven't seen it yet...GO SEE IT!!!))  
  
The girl was already beginning to tear up, and her grip on the dragon tamer tightend as she continued to watch the film.  
  
Sighing Seto leaned down to kiss her cheek before pulling the girl n his lap. Even he had to admit the movie was very good and angsty it had even made him go teary, if even for a second. But he never was the type to enjoy such things. As he saw it his life had enough angst. But Crystal loved the stupid movie...whenever she saw it she'd break down in tears...the only upside to it was that meant Seto got to hold her and then cheer her up after the movie was over...  
  
"Seto..."  
  
The girls voice brought him from his thoughts and with a worried look the boy cast his eyes down to Crystal.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"....I love you" was the simple response. The girls eyes looking to him lovingly. The duelist smiled and returned the look, his hand gentle caressing her cheek.  
  
"I know you do" was his playful response. Knowing it would annoy his love that he didn't return the statement. Some how or another it had become a came with the pair, whenever one said I love you the other would respond with a casual 'I know you do'  
  
After a few moments of the girl glaring up at him Seto laughed and nuzzled her. "I love you"  
  
"I know you do"

* * *

AB: THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!! O.O  
  
Crystal: AWWWWWWW! .  
  
Seto: grumbles That was stupid  
  
AB/KC/Crystal: glare at him IS NOT!!!!!  
  
Yami: looks up from magazine and rolls eyes Get on with it!  
  
AB: Oh yeah! - Please review!  
  
KC: Remember praise is always appreciated!  
  
AB: And there's something else! Something actually important!  
  
NOTICE-The SD/RW/B mailing list will be updated. If you want to be included on the mailing list leave your email in a review. All on the mailing list will receive special information about updates and what not. They may also be called upon to judge happenings in fic, aka we may send members of the mailing list ideas and such. You know bounce ideas of them. KC: BUT THERES MORE!  
  
Seto: -.-; oh you guys aren't....you haven't sunk so low...  
  
AB: I MADE A NEW FIC! . Please go check it out! Its called resisting you and its good! And AU involving Seto and another of my created chars.  
  
Yami: grumbles Seto this Seto that. Its never Yami is it?  
  
Seto: RW was all about you loud mouth u.u; And just be happy they torture you less  
  
AB/KC: glares at them STOP BEING UNGRATEFULL!!!  
  
Yami: Anyway that's the end of chapter one! ;;; Please review!  
  
RANDOM WRITERS POLL: Who's your favorite couple?  
  
Seto & Crystal  
  
Yami & Artemis  
  
Tori & Joey  
  
Lenna & Tristen  
  
Say your vote in your review! Or e-mail it to AB at DarkKiraraaol.com 


End file.
